


Don't die, please

by Rajiformes



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angry Kissing, Angst, Best Friends, Bromance, Canon Rewrite, Canon: Devilman Crybaby, Civil War, Declarations Of Love, Demons, Devilman Crybaby Spoilers, During Canon, Feelings Realization, Fights, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Responsibility, Surprise Kissing, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rajiformes/pseuds/Rajiformes
Summary: Akira and Ryo are arguing, but Ryo won't let Akira go before telling him his feelings. Modified scene from Episode 7.
Relationships: Asuka Ryo | Satan/Fudo Akira
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Don't die, please

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this oneshot pretty quickly as I recently finished this anime and had this idea. Hope you will like it anyway!

Ryo was comfortably seated on the sofa with his computer on his lap, scrolling diagrams and percentages about the latest calculated demon statistics, until he heard footsteps approaching him, and out of the corner of his eye he recognized Akira's hunched silhouette. He waited for the other boy to start talking, and in fact: "We need to talk."  
Ryo slowly stood up, without looking him in the eye and he immediately headed for the window that overlooked the city. In a low tone he began to explain: "Akira, the world has changed, the Age of Terror has begun. The humans will be forced to follow the Infernal Dance. We have revealed the existence of demons, but we have opened Pandora's box. Humans easily mess everything up if they are scared, and now they're _terrified_."  
He finally turned to look at Akira, and grinned smugly with wide eyes.  
"Do you understand? Humans are weak. What do you think will happen to humans, now that they know about demons and are driven by fear? Demons are strong and smart, they will see how it ends. They are calmly watching humans kill themselves."  
Akira, who until then had been standing still looking at the boy, intervened: "Humans have the courage to fight, holding back fear. They have great knowledge and huge armed forces. They can fight demons!"  
Ryo laughed loudly, immediately starting to speak again: "We hope so," he smirked: "but millions of humans are being sacrificed to kill a couple of hundred demons. The weapons that are supposed to protect humans are destroying them." Akira was almost frightened by the expression that Ryo was taking as the speech continued, remaining helpless to listen. "The humans now, enslaved by suspicion, have started doing horrible things. With your power you can't do anything, you should leave it be. Devilmen's enemies are not only demons. For humans, in fact, Devilmen are also demons." Akira made an annoyed grimace, looking almost disappointed. "The greatest show in history is beginning, one that humanity has never fought, against an other life form! What will you get, fighting alone? " He pointed at him teasingly. "Don't overestimate yourself. You better stay hidden and enjoy the future of the humanity! Even if you kill some demons, you won't change the situation. Humans will all die."  
Akira was internally torn, and began to speak to himself almost ignoring Ryo's presence and speech: "No, it won't happen. There is more than one Devilman, there are others with a human heart who have fought against a demon! We have to not split up. I will gather the other Devilmen and we will fight."  
"No!" At Akira's statement, Ryo getting agitated approached him in large strides and in a tense tone: "I didn't make you a Devilman to let you do that."  
Silence.  
Akira exhaled and muttered: "It's over, Ryo." and slowly began to walk towards the elevator.  
"Wait! Akira!" Ryo ran between the golden gate and Akira, trying to stop him.  
Akira growled: "Let me pass, Ry-"  
"Akira." Ryo approached him, extending his arms and gently grabbing his wrists. "I'm such a fool." Staring into his eyes, he noticed the confusion on the other's face. "It's all my fault." He felt the tears welling up from under his lids and crawling down his lashes until they reached his cheeks. "I dragged you into all of this." He began to tremble, tightening his grip. "You are my best friend, the person I trust the most. Actually, the only person. I know I can't stop you, but don't die. Please don't die." He sobbed, bringing Akira's hands close to his face and placing his long fingers on his lips. He felt momentarily the skin pressing even more to his lips, then being abruptly pulled away.  
With an angry tone, Akira, confused and uncertain, snapped: "Ryo, this won't work. This _can't_ work.", thinking it was another strategy to stop him. While Ryo was almost crouched in anguish, Akira was standing in front of him without showing any emotion. Or at least, trying.  
At those words he was about to leave, when he felt his hand still wet from the tears of the other being grabbed and he felt dragged back. Turning instinctively, long fingers slipped through his hair and pushed his head towards the other. He felt his lips touching Ryo's and the other arm taking him from behind his neck. Ryo's lips were soft, and when he opened his watery eyes Akira noticed the desperation in his expression. If he was sincere, then...  
Akira awkwardly brought both of his arms behind his back and with open palms pressed his shoulder blades to bring him even closer to him, kissing back and closing his eyes.  
Before pulling away he felt a smile form on the lips he was kissing and slowly took a few steps back. In front of him the blonde boy was observing him with a look that he probably never had before, and wiping his tears he sighed: "I love you, Akira." The other, smiling, whispered: "I'll be back Ryo, just for you."

**Author's Note:**

> Giving kudos and comments makes me keep going!  
> You can contact me on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/Rajiformes/?hl=it) or [Tumblr](https://raji4mes.tumblr.com/).


End file.
